1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel massager and more particular to a battery operated novel massager to simulate a hand massage.
2. Prior Art
Massaging the human body can be a valuable form of therapeutic relief. A professional is often employed to give a hand massage because of that person's knowledge of the muscles of the body and that person's ability to apply controlled pressure for some determined amount of time. It would be very desirable for a lay person, to have available an instrument, which, when used properly could achieve much of the same psychic and muscle tension relaxing results as a hand massage as given by a professional.
Electrically operated massagers, are generally known and available, but no known massagers exists for the purpose of giving a hand massage that simulates that given by a professional.